Hermes (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Hermes Trismegistus was an Isu craftsman and the High Scientist and Engineer of Persephone who was later revered as a god by ancient Greeks and Egyptians. His beliefs and philosophies eventually influenced the foundation of an ancient religious order called the Cult of Hermes. This cult, in turn led to the birth of the Cult of Kosmos. Towards the end of the Isu Era, Hermes Trismegistus attended a summit of the three Sister Realms as Persephone's representative of Elysium and her High Scientist and Engineer. There, a delegation of the Atlantean embassies presented the Solar Dynamics Observatory of Atlantis' concerns over the threat of solar instability but, with the already high tensions between the realms, Hermes simply stormed off. Hermes survived the Great Catastrophe that brought about the beginning of the end for the Isu species wielding a staff that granted immortality to its bearer. Tens of thousands of years later, in the sixth century BCE, Hermes met Pythagoras and his protégé Kyros of Zarax in a remote desert. There, Hermes passed his staff onto Pythagoras, naming him his successor before disappearing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with his Staff Name: Hermes Trismegistus Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Over 74,000 years at the time of his death (When he passed on his Staff to Pythagoras) Classification: Isu scientist, revered as the god of trade, merchants, sportsmanship, messengers, trickery and thievery Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (With Eagle Sense), Master Martial Artist and Acrobat (Like any other Isu and true to his name, Hermes is also experienced in every single form of unarmed combat recognizable by modern human beings, due to the fact that he is revered as the god of sports and athletes. Even the science division was trained in the arts of the deadly weapons in case of war. Was considerably more agile than most peak athletes), Clairvoyance, Analytical Prediction, Precognition and Retrocognition (As an Isu, he should possess the precognitive powers that allowed his race to see through time), Rage Power, Data Manipulation (As souls, the Isu were capable of living eternally as bits of data until such the time came to resurrect themselves once more), Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can generate powerful beams of energy like most other Isu), Teleportation (Like most other Isu, Hades can himself teleport short distances), Aura (Can generate an aura of pure energy that makes him immune to most attacks as long as it surrounds him), Shockwave Inducement, Information Manipulation, Hacking, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Forcefield Creation, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extraordinary Genius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Indomitable Will and several other abilities and skillsets (As the creator of the human race, the Isu themselves are capable of doing anything their creations and descendants could), Non-Corporeal form) and Possession (Via various methods and even as souls) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis, Extreme Temperatures, Disease Manipulation and several other resistances (Should possess the same resistances as other Isu and Isu-Hybrids) |-|With the Staff of Hermes= All previous abilities at far higher levels, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Being an Isu, he should easily be superior to most Isu-Hybrids like Kassandra, Bayek, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. A highly-accurate simulation of him made by Aletheia was able to almost easily overwhelm Kassandra), higher with his staff Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Far swifter than the likes of Kassandra and could not only dodge her attacks but also replicate the same moves as her) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Could easily send Kassandra flying just by moving into her) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with his staff Durability: At least Small Building level+, higher with his staff Stamina: Incredibly high. Infinite with his Staff Range: Extended melee range (Via virtue of size, as most Isu were taller than ordinary humans by an impressive 20 inches), several dozen meters with weapons and shockwaves Standard Equipment: A sword, his Staff and his battle armor Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was a renowned Isu scientist who was chosen to discuss the threat of the impending solar flare that would cause the Toba Mega Eruption alongside the smartest Isu alive at that time. Created his own Staff) Weaknesses: Was initially incredibly arrogant, ruthless, misanthropic, paranoid and prone to anger-management issues due to his love for Persephone, which didn't allow him to change himself for the better, but after the Toba Catastrophe, he changes himself into a benelovent, kind-hearted and loving person, passing on his Staff to Pythagoras as his final act. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Scientists Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Rage Users Category:Characters